1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device and a process for continuously winding up longitudinally cut paper webs with rolls changed automatically at machine speed.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Today, for economic reasons, paper is produced, to a great extent, continuously on production machines that are very wide. The paper webs produced that are too wide for most applications and must therefore be cut into usable sizes. So-called roll cutters are used for this.
For paper webs to be wound without axes that include longitudinally cut partial widths of a wide paper web produced on the production machine, it is not yet possible to change the finished wound-up partial-width rolls in the winding direction after the roll cutters at machine speed, if the original paper web must also be divided lengthwise or if partial-width rolls with a smaller diameter than on the original roll must be produced. For this reason, the roll cutter cannot be integrated into the continuous paper production either. As the only discontinuously working machine in every paper factory, it is arranged in a separate place and has its own output and personnel requirement.
The problem is therefore to propose a device and a process for uniform product quality that integrate the roll cutter into the continuous paper-production process with which these goals can be achieved and with which the waste and personnel requirement can be further reduced.
Therefore, a device of the type generally discussed above is provided which further includes at least two support rolls arranged downstream from, with respect to a web run direction, a longitudinal cutting device, and at least one pair of disks associated with each supporting roll and mounted for rotation independently from the associated supporting roll. The disks of the at least one pair of disks are axially positionable to accommodate a width of the web to be wound. Each pair of disks include at least two winding devices that are radially positionable, and each winding device has a core drive adapted to receive winding tube. At least one cutting device arranged to cut the web laterally to the web run direction and adapted to start the winding of a new winding roll.
The process for continuously winding longitudinally cut paper webs with the rollers changed automatically at machine speed by a device according to the present invention is characterized by a fact that the first winding device of the pair of disks involved in the winding process has a cardboard tube mounted on it, that the starts of the paper webs cut to the width are attached to or wound on the cardboard tubes that the supporting rollers and the cardboard tubes are run up to machine speed that the disks are turned to the next position during the winding process that every second winding device has a cardboard tube that the cardboard tubes are accelerated to machine speed that when the desired winding diameter is reached, the paper web is cut crosswise to the conveyor direction and the start of the new web is wound on the second cardboard tube that the pair of disks is turned to the next position during the winding process; and that the wound-up paper web is stopped, taken out of the first winding device and a new cardboard tube is put on.